Resolutions
by GirlofthePirates
Summary: See the viewpoints of Charlie,Claire,Shannon,Sayid,Kate&Sawyer. CHAPTER SEVEN! Shayid action & island mystery unfolds. R&R!
1. Beginning

**Resolutions**

By: GirlofthePirates

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Lost. Never will.

**Author's Note**: So this is my first FanFiction. I'm not going to pretend this story will even remotely measure up to the masterpiece that is _Lost_, but I still hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Charlie made his way grumpily along the beach, not bothering to stop and shake the sand from his long-kept and well-worn hoodie. He had just been stretched out under his favorite fruit tree, soaking in the sun of an afternoon of well accomplished nothingness.

His absolute favorite thing to do.

Twenty-nine days had gone by since they crashed on the island of paradise, or, better put, the Rock of Insanity. Almost a month, and yet still no word of rescue or of where in the bloody hell they were. The survivors of Oceanic flight 815 were getting more and more agitated with each sunrise and sunset, waiting for a rescue that some had decided was never coming.

Among these former-passengers were Jack, Locke, and everyone's favorite people-person, Sawyer. Others kept a hope that rescue was still on the way; Shannon, Claire, and Sayid.

Claire. One of the few pleasant and approachable people on the island that Charlie had come to know and like. Despite the fact that she had been pregnant (just recently giving birth to a baby boy) and because of this at firstbeing shunned by her fellow islanders, Charlie found her to be refreshingly normal.

Also, there was the slightly less approachable but still freindly Kate, who loved Charlie's band 'Driveshaft' (well, technically, it was her best friend Beth) but still, it was closer than anyone else had gotten to recognizing the former-base player's rock group.

Of course, too, there was Jack, the doctor in charge who seemed to know what he was doing. In any case, Charlie had come to a certain level of accepting the way things were, as crazy as that sounded.

Making his way towards the camp area, he saw Claire sitting near the shore, busily writing something._ Ah, yes. Her diary._ It still somewhat puzzled Charlie that Claire should keep a journal now, because really, what the _bloody hell could possibly be worth writing?_

"Hello there," he strolled up to her and plopped down on the sand."Must be lovely, just you and your thoughts, in front of a peaceful blue sea--writing the happenings of a well spent day..."

"Charlie!" Claire swatted him playfully."You make it sound like sitting on the beach writing isn't a good passtime," she laughed.

"Oh no. Who wouldn't simply love avoiding all contact with the island misfits and reflect upon the events of the day?" he grinned wickedly.

"Hey now, no one said they were misfits," she giggled.

"Hey, dude." Hurley came up to them and nodded at Charlie."Uh, Claire? Doc says he needs a minute." He tilted his head to indicate Jack, who was under a nearby tent, going through his pack.

"Oh, okay.Thanks, Hurley." Claire clumsily rose to her feet, brushing sand from her herself and made her way towards the tent.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Hurley.

"Don't know, dude.Doctor stuff, I guess. See ya." Hurley strolled off.

"Yeah, see ya." Charlie gazed thoughtfully at Claire's retreating form.

"Hey, Charlie!"Kate's call interupted his thoughts.Charlie turned, to see Kate making her way up the beach, a pack slung over one shoulder.He turned back towards the direction Claire had been going to see her just disappear behind the tent flap.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she approached, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know," he answered, slightly annoyed.

She gave him a questioning glance as she put her water bottle away. "You okay?"

"Yea. Just peachy." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, the wrapper slightly torn. Kate drew her eybrows together.

"You sure?" she pressed. "Because you seem a little"--

"Kate, I'm fine, okay? Just a little tense right now."

She gave him a look, the _you-know-you-want-to-talk-so-just-spit-it-out _look.

He glanced at her, then sighed."I'm worried about Claire.She's been distant lately, and I can't tell what's going on like I usually do. It must be the baby, but she hasn't said anything. I mean, she'd tell me if it was about the baby, wouldn't she? I mean, you can' bloody well keep something like that a secret, can you?" Realization dawned on his face."Oh my God, that's it! She doesn't want to tell me because she's afraid of how I'll react"--

"Charlie!" Kate laughedout loud, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Calm down. The baby is fine. I'm sure she's just a littletired, that's all."

"Right. Right. A little tired.Okay." He inhaled deeply, then turned back to Kate. "So, what were you doing atthe beach? I thought you and Jack were staying at the caves."

"We were, its just Jack had to come back down, get some supplies, check on things, just the usual."

"Oh. Right." Charlie cleared his throat.

"You know," Kate got the tone in her voice thatsaid_-okay, you should listen really closely to what I'm about to say_-"Sayid found some more batteries in the wreckage this morning. He told me he was going to try to fix the tranceiver again, and if it works, he's going to try to get another signal. But he needs about four people for the signal to workthis time, to make sure nothing goes wrong." She stopped talking and looked at Charlie, voice lowered."He told me to ask if you would help this time."

Charlie looked at her, a shadow darkening his eyes."Why me?" he asked quietly.

"Locke betrayed his trust.Jack has completely given up hope of anyone finding us.And Sawyer--well, I think we all knowthat wouldn't work. You're the only one he hasn't asked that he feels can be dependable." She paused dramatically before she asked, "Will you help?"

Charlie gazed steadily at the ground. "Why not? I'd love to."

Kate smiled triumphantly, and turned to go.

"Hey, Kate?" She looked back at him, the sun sinking slowly behind her.

"I won't tell Jack."


	2. Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lost. Never will.

**Author's note: **Okay, so this chapter focuses on Claire—although I haven't really decided how it's going to play out quite yet. I hope you enjoy—and _please_ review!

**Chapter 2**

Claire made her way towards the open tent. What could Jack possibly have to tell her? As she reached the tent, Jack glanced up.

"Claire, How've you been?" He was taking supplies from the pack he was holding and placing them in a row on a spread blanket.

"Good, thanks. Um, Hurley siad you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked.

Jack rose and swung the pack over his shoulder. "Yeah. Sayid mentioned that you and Charlie planned on staying at the beach?"

"Uh, yeah. Charlie said he'd go where I went, and I wanted to stay here. He's so sweet"... Claire grinned.

"Uh, yeah. About that, Claire." Jack gave her a concerned look. "I don't think"--

"If this is about you thinking I'd be safer at the caves, the answer is no," she said firmly. "I've already made up my mind."

"No, Claire, I was going to say--I don't think its safe for your baby being out in the open. There's much more of a risk of sickness, and if something ever happened, it would take longer for me to get to the baech with any medical supplies than if your baby were safe at the caves."

"So, what are you suggesting?" she asked, eyebrows raised skeptically.

He hesitated. "Well, we had an idea"--

"Who's 'we'?" she shot.

"Me and Kate." He took a breath." We thought maybe--now this is just a suggestion--maybe you could let Sun watch your baby at the caves, that way you can still spend time at the beach during the day, and come to the caves any time you want--and your baby will be safer."

Jack waited, hesitant. Claire stared at him blankly. "Claire, if you don't think its a good idea"-- he stammered.

"Just--let me think about it, okay?" she asked shortly.

"Sure, of course.Take all the time you need," he reassured her. She smiled, a bit bewildered. He seemed relieved.

She left the tent, just as the sun began to sink below the horizon. Glancing around for Charlie, she figured he must have went to get them some food. As she passed one of the central fires that were beginning to be lit for twilight, she noticed Shannon sitting with a blanket wrapped around her, gazing at the darkening clouds.

"Twilight. My favorite time of day." Claire sat down next to Shannon, hugging her knees to her body.

Shannon slowly looked at her.

"I guess when your stranded on an island, those kind of things mean more," Claire smiled.

"What?" Shannon seemed to have broken off her thoughts. "Oh. The sky. Right."

"Yea, um, have you seen Charlie?" Claire asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Shannon slowly turned up her mouth in asmile. "I saw him just a few minutes ago. He was headed that way," she pointed. "He seemed like he was in a hurry, or something."

"Really? Oh, okay,thanks," she got up quickly and headed in the direction of her tent. When she arrived, the fire was burning brightly and Hurley, Sun,and Ginwere gathered around it, eating fish. She passed throughthe entrance to her tent and stoppd short.

Charlie was bending over the wooden cradle where Aaron was just opening his eyes, smiling and cooing baby noises. Charlie had a bowl of fruit in one hand and a blanket in the other, and as Claire entered, he looked up.

"Hungry?" he grinned.

Claire had to laugh uot loud at his spur-of-the-moment thoughtfulness--he never ceased to amaze her.

"Charlie," she reached in the cradle to scoop baby Aaron up. "You didn't have to"--

"Don't.Claire, I want to help you.You don't have to worry--see, I even laid out a fresh blanky for his bath in the morning," he indicated the fresh blanket and diaper along with what baby-scented soap he could get a hold of.

Claire smiled, and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Your quite welcome," he smiled. "Now, shall we have some deectable fruit and fish?" he held out his arm.

"Yes, let's," she grinned playfully. She took his arm, and they strode out of the tent and into the twilight, fire-lit night. "_Maybe things won't be so bad,_" Claire thought as she and Charlie took thier places around the fire. Gin handed her a plate full of fresh fish, and as she propped Aaron up on one knee, a sudden breeze flowed through her hair. Charlie lifted his head slightly. All of a sudden, a great sound echoed up from the distance, all around them.

Everyone was silent.

"Uh, guys...did anyone hear that?" Hurley spoke up.

"Yea." Claire drew baby Aaron closer. Sun and Gin exchanged glances.

Charlie turned his head slowly. "_What the bloody hell was that?_"


	3. Ordinary?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Lost.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, ready for chapter three? Well then, get ready for some island tension (and a little bit of Shannon-Sayid action).

Why no reviews? –sniff—Where's the love?

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Shannon gripped her blanket closer around her, the sudden breeze chilling her. Looking around, she spotted Jack and Locke having what looked like a not-so-civil discussion.

As if whatever it was out there could be rationally explained.

Over three weeks on mystery fricking island, and no rescue on the way. Shannon was beginning to wonder if no one would ever come. Sayid said if the tranceiver could be fixed, they might be able to get another signal--but she seriously doubted it.

_Sayid. _Her only comfort in this hellish place, and the only person she felt even remotely understood what she was going through after her brother Boone died.

Well, besides Charlie, the likable wannabe rock star who was always really nice if she ever needed anything.

Well, there was also Claire, who sometimes confided in her even when she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Okay, so there were a few people.

_Where the hell was Sayid?_Shannon turned to face the jungle beyond, and a sudden breeze rippled through her hair. Not an ordinary breeze, either. It sent chills right through her.

Then, as if summoned by the wind, a strange echo rose from the jungle and surrounded the camp. For a split- second, everything was silent. Then people began to scramble off in different directions, and shouts arose just as the sound came again, louder this time.

Panicking, Shannon whirled around just in time to find Sayid kneeling beside her. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Where were you? I thought you were"-- She broke off, unable to finish the horrible thought.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Shannon. I'm here now." His strong arms envelopped her, and she calmed. "Come. Can you stand?" He helped her to her feet.

She rose, sniffing. "What was that?"she asked, her voice quaking.

"I don't know. I was just coming from the caves when I heard a crash in the trees, and then--that sound."

They made their way towards the group of people gathered near the only burning fire left. All the others were put out, making the camp seem like it was cloaked in darkness.

As they approached the circle of frightened faces, one voice could be heard speaking in low tones.Shannon peered around a head to see Locke motioning towards the jungle.

"...Not a threat if we stick together," he was saying. "Whatever it is out there, it can't harm us if we use our heads. Now," he paused, looking around. "We need to divide ourselves into groups"--

"And what, Locke? Go into the jungle unarmed and unprotected?" Jack's voice cut in harshly.

"Who said we would go unarmed?" Locke asked reasonably.

"Then what, John, we take the guns? There are only four. Four armed people in the jungle with whatever it is out there. That's a really great plan"--

"Hey." Kate's voice broke in. "Why don't you let him finish?"

"What the bloody hell for? You heard the man, didn't you? He wants us to wander off into the jungle in the middle of the night!" Charlie shot.

"We need to have a plan. We should go to the caves, so we'll be safer"--

"And then what,Jack?" Locke asked. "Wait for whatever it is to come get us? If we want to find out what's out there, we have to make a stand. Hiding isn't going to solve anything."

"Oh, and what is, John? Going out there and getting ourselves killed?" Jack shouted.

"Well, you got any better ideas,Doc?"Sawyer cut in sharply. "Then why don't you just let the old man talk."

Jack gave him a look that might have turned him to acid.

"Look, why don't we all just listen to Locke, then come up with a plan," Kate tried.

"Well, that's just bloody brilliant." Charlie interposed sarcastically.

"Look, all of you." Shannon jumped as Sayid's voice boomed over everyone's. "We are wasting time arguing. If we wait out the night here, we can go out in groups in the morning. Until then, we should all just calm down."

Everyone looked at him, then at Locke and Jack. Jack nodded. "Okay. We just stay here."

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the current plan of action, and slowly started going back to their tents.

Shannon turned to Sayid, mouth open. He smiled at her, then cupped her face in his hand.

"You should get some sleep." He held out his hand. "Come," he motioned to her. She smiled, taking his hand. He led her to the tent, opening the flap for her to go in.

She stopped before she stepped in, and turned towards him.

"By the way," her voice was quiet. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thanks," she smiled. She turned to go, and he pulled her back. His lips met hers, and his arms went around her. Lingeringly, he pulled away.

"Your welcome," he murmured, and slowly strode away into the night.

Shannon sighed deeply, and turned to go into the tent. As she pulled the blanket around her and lay down, she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A tapping came just outside the tent, breaking through her doze. She opened her eyes blearily.

"Come in," Shannon said through a yawn.

The flap opened, and Sawyer stood in the entrance.

She blinked. "Sawyer?"

"Yea, uh"... he was rubbing his hands, either from cold or nerves she couldn't tell.

She got over her initial shock. "What do you want?" she snapped.

He looked at her, and Shannon could have sworn she saw the tiniest flick of hurt, but then it was gone. "Just came to tell you that your boyfriend wandered into the jungle 'bout a half hour ago. Just thought you might like to know," he smirked wickedly.

She kicked off her blanket, scrambling up. "Why didn't you tell me when he left!" She grabbed her pink wrap and pushed her way through the tent.

"Woa there, sticks--calm down! I just thought I'd give Ali a little head start before I sent you crashing into the jungle after him." He grinned. " 'Course, you could always just pretend your being attacked--I'm sure he'd come running."

She turned on him, giving him a stinging slap across his handsomly non-shaven rotten face. Not bothering to wait for his reaction, she stomped across the sand and towards the jungle.


	4. Rise and Fall

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Lost.

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Thanks to all my reviewers—and for those who didn't; _Off with your heads! _Kidding. Okay, so here's another chapter—(By the way, sorry I haven't updated in forever)—that centers around Kate & Sawyer; and its _absolutely—_Okay. I'll just let you read.

**Chapter One**

The first morning light of dawn broke over the horizon.

Kate opened her eyes slowly. Everything was quiet, and for a split-second time seemed to stand still. Then gradually, the first sounds of the day came to her ears. Getting up slowly, she reached for a water bottle in her pack and splashed the cool water onto her face.

Jack approached, with some fresh fruit. "Breakfast?" he tossed her a mango and sat down next to her. "Somebody looks worn out."

She gave him a tired smile, and took a bite.

"You know, you should give it a rest. I know your trying to do everything you can to keep this place going, but if you overexhaust yourself, you won't be helping anyone." His worried look made her break into a smile, this time genuine.

"I know. It's just, with the bore running out and Locke saying there might not be enough food to last very long, I guess I'm just working triple time." She took another bite of mango, then began pulling on her boots.

"Yeah, but Gin is catching plenty of fish. And your not the only one that can pick fruit, you know," he said and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yea, I know." She finished tying her laces and rose. Jack swung his pack over one shoulder and handed her a water bottle.

"Well, I better get going. Sayid already has a head start, and Locke will be wanting to get out there soon. You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stick around here," she said nonchalantly, not wanting to seem like she was up to anything. "You know, maybe bring back some water from the caves."

"Okay. Take it easy, alright?" he turned to go. Kate waited until he reached the other side of the beach, then turned and headed for the jungle.

Making her way towards the trees, she stopped suddenly and reached in her pack. Feeling around, she felt an extra tank top and towel. Satisfied, she continued on.

Finally, she reached a denser part of the jungle and felt around some ivy. Her hands brushed something hard and cool._ Aha_, she thought, smiling to herself. She stepped onto the rock and parted some leaves and branches. Stepping through, she paused, taking in her breath slightly.

The waterfall tumbling into a vibrant clear pool was a sight she had seen many times before, but it never failed to take her breath away.

Climbing down towards the water, she dropped her pack on the ground and pulled off her shirt and jeans, leaving only her underclothes as she dove in. The cool water closed over her, surrounding her with refreshing pleasure. She dove deeper and opened her eyes. As she reached the sandy bottom, she saw luminescent shells embedded in the sand. Reaching for one, she kicked off the bottom and spiraled upward. The sun sent streaks of light through the water making rainbow bubbles as she broke the surface.

Climbing onto a nearby rock, she sat, ringing out her hair.

"Well, look who came to see me."

Kate jumped, looking up. Sawyer sat on a higher rock, gazing down on her.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Kate asked in an annoyed tone.

"Same reason you did, freckles. You seem to forget we found this place together. I have just as much right to be here as you." He climbed down to her rock, pulling off his shirt. "What, you gonna sit there and mope?"He grinned and dove in. His head popped above the surface. "Watcha waitin' for, freckles? Come on!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling. She jumped off the edge, crashing into the water. Coming up, she splashed him andwent back under, kicking away. Suddenly he was right below her, tickling her side. She laughed, bubbles streaming from her mouth and broke the surface. He came up after her.

"Whew!" Sawyer laughed.

Kate treaded water, grinning. "So, why did you really come here?" she asked.

"Well, aren't we nosy?" Sawyer drifted back towards the falls. Kate swam after him.

"You'll have to catch me first, freckles," he grinned mischieviously and disappeared under the surface.

She dove in after him, swimming quickly. Opening her eyes, she saw him just disappear behind the cascading waterfalls. She closed her eyes, diving deeper under the waterfall, then coming up on the other side, swimming towards the surface. Coming up, she gasped for breath and looked around for Sawyer, blinking water from her eyes.

"Peek-a-boo."

Kate spun around, into the laughing face of Sawyer.

"Well, freckles, fair's fair. You found me." He pulled himself up out of the water and onto the rock ground behind the falls. She pulled herself up after him.

"Now," he said, still smiling. "You asked me why I really came here." He paused, and Kate suddenly noticed how his hair fell in front of his face, and how his muscles glistened. Before she could stop herself, she reached forward and pulled him towards her, her lips meeting his. He reached his arm around her waist, returning the kiss, slowly at first, then passionately. She broke away first, breathing quickly. He chuckled softly,brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Well."He spoke softly. "You answered your question."


	5. Suspisions

**Disclaimer: **Yea, I own Lost. If you say so.

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Sorry for the lateness of this update--I've just been really busy (I know, I know--typical excuse) but I promise the next few chapters will be worth it. Okay, so this chapter focuses a bit on Sayid (and a bit on Shannon).I don't exactly know where I'll take it from here--(I have a few ideas; just haven't picked yet.)

So read & _please, please, please _let me know what you think!

**Chapter Five**

Sayid made his way through the jungle, kicking aside leaves and fallen branches. Swinging off his pack, he knelt on the jungle floor. This was the spot. Reaching forward through the tangled vines, he felt something rough. Grasping it, he pulled it forward.

_Aha, _he thought. It was the black rope which had once led him to Rousseau's trap, many weeks ago. Reaching into his pack, he found the lighter he had stolen from Sawyer's stash. He flicked it on and held the flame closely to the rope.

"Help!"

Sayid jerked up, looking all around. The sound came again, louder this time.

"Somebodyplease, help!"

He dropped the lighter into his pack and stood, facing the direction of the shout.

"Where are you?" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Please! Somebody--help me!" The scream became more frantic, and Sayid started forward.

"Help!"

"Just hold on!" he shouted again, running towards the sound.

He crashed through the jungle, every branch and swinging vine coming into his path.

"Hurry! Please!" The call was closer now, and Sayid broke through the last branchees and vines.

Stopping, he gazed around, confused. This is where the screams were coming from, yet there was no one there.

"Sayid!"A shriek came from above. Sayid jerked his head upward to see a hanging net, with Shannon trapped inside.

He pulled out his knife from his belt and turned to climb thetree that the net hung from.

"Sayid, hurry! Please!"Sannon was calling, tremors in her voice. Sayid continued to climb, knife between his teeth, and reached for a branch. It cracked, and he lost his footing. Bracing himself, he pulled his weight to a higher bough, just below the net.

"Shannon, its okay. I need you to get ready to jump."

"Jump? Are you crazy?" her voice rose in panic.

"Shannon, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

She was trembling, looking down at him through the net. Tears and dirt stained her face. Sayid reached up, grabbing the net, and began to cut through. Finally it gave, and Shannon started to fall.

"Jump!" Sayid shouted, and she let go. The net and knife fell away, down and down to the jungle floor.

Gasping for breath, Shannon broke down into sobs, collapsing into his arms.

"Its alright. I'm here now," he murmured softly. He reached up and touched the side of her head, and his hand came away dark red. He lifted her chin with his other hand. "You are hurt," he said.

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with fear and exhaustion. "Take me away from here," she whispered, shaking. He pulled her closer, and began guiding her down the branches of the tree.When they reached the ground, Sayid turned towards her.

"Shannon--" he stopped, and he caught her just as she started to fall. Lifting her up, he carried her through the trees.

He reached the edge of the jungle and stepped onto sand. The camp was just ahead. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and turned to see Charlie, jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know." Sayid answered calmly, but Charlie could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'll get Jack," he rushed towards the camp.

Sayid continued forward, his strength slowly seeping from him. When he reached the tent, he strode in and placed Shannon gently on the blanket. Turning, he saw Jack and Charlie in the entrance.

"What happened?" Jack asked, stepping inside and kneeling at Shannon's still form. He quickly opened his pack.

"I found her trapped in a net about eight feet from the ground. You want me to tell you what happened, Jack?" Sayid's voice rose, rage building in his eyes.

Jack looked at him questioningly, eyes darkening.

Sayid turned abruptly and left.

Storming back towards the jungle, Sayid saw Kate passing by. He kept going.

"Sayid?" Kate turned, concern in her voice. "Sayid! Where are you going?"

Sayid didn't stop.

"To find John Locke."


	6. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: **Isn't this getting old?

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who are reviewing—(and to all who are loyally reading). I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter; it's only a filler—the next one, however, is _very long._ So here's a bit of Skate action for ya—(just a little hint of what's to come).

Enjoy, and—must I beg?—_Review!_

**Chapter 6**

The sun was climbing above the horizon as Sawyer made his way up the beach. He had just finished catching breakfast, his fish spear and knife dripping salt water and fish blood. As he made his way up the sloping sand to his tent, he rung out his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. Dropping the net and reaching for his pack, he felt around for his lighter. "Goddamnit," he mumbled under his breath.

"Looking for something?"

He spun around to see Kate, smiling tauntingly. "Well, wouldn't you like to know, Freckles?" he turned back to his search.

"What, you gonna throw a tantrum now, Sawyer?" she quipped.

"Look,Freckles, as much as I'd like to have a little heart-to-heart with you, I'm kind of in the middle of somethin' right now, so why don't you go play doctor with Jack-ass, alright?"

Kate was slightly taken aback--Sawyer rarely turned down an opportunity to have it out with her--but she quickly recovered. "Oh, okay." She slowly turned to go. "Guess you wouldn't want to know who's been going through your stash, then," she said casually.

"Woa, now, hold on there Freckles. Someone been goin' through my stuff?"

"Yea. But like you said, I should probably justgo find Jack..."

"Hey, now." He stepped forward. "I think you better tell me who's been near my tent," he raised his eyebrows, looking at her intensly.

"What do I get out of it?" She smiled, enjoying the rare occasion of for once having something on Sawyer. He gave her a half smile, eyes narrowed.

"So," he chuckled. "You wanna play it like that?"

She waited.

He took a deep breath, letting it out. "Alright. What do you want?"

She smiled. "I want your pocket knife."

He looked at her, head tilted. "You want what, now?" his voice rose.

"You heard me. You give me the knife, I tell you who took your lighter."

"How'd you know--" he stopped mid-sentence.

She grinned wickedly. "Let's just say I keep an eye on you, Sawyer."

"Well. Two can play at that game." He stepped forward, grabbing her arm. Taking the pocket knife out, he slid it into her belt.

"Now," he murmured, his breath on her cheek. "You got somethin' for me, Freckles."

She looked at him, and for a split second their eyes locked. He looked down, and she turned away, him dropping her arm.

"Sayid was poking around here this morning. He left about a half-hour ago." She turned, starting across the beach.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer called after her. She stopped, turning.

"Your secret's safe with me," he smirked.

She stared at him in an unspoken question.

"Let's just say I keep an eye on you, too, Freckles."


	7. Rainbows

**Disclaimer: **Uh…No. Not even a little bit.

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Thanks for all the glorious feedback—and here's your well-deserved reward: A _very _early update. (Okay, I kind of owe it to you all for the horrific shortness of that last chapter)—so here it is, a ridiculously long chapter.

**Jarlie: **Hey! You finally read my Fic! So glad you're enjoying—here's the promised update;)

**CowboyswithDimples: **Oh, thank you! I don't really know how I keep them in character either—it just comes naturally! Yea, Skate rules:)

**Dinuriel: **Thanks—and yes, I know, it was short—_bad shortness!_ ;p

**Chapter Seven**

Shannon opened her eyes slowly, struggling against heavy lids.

Darkness.

She groaned softly. Every single inch of her body ached. Attempting to sit up, she quickly regretted it as her muscles protested painfully. _Where am I? _she thought drowsily. Struggling to see through the utter blackness that envelopped her, a sudden sound came from the left. Jerking her head sidways, she inhaled sharplyas fire sprung down her neck. "Uuhhhh."

"Shannon? Are you awake?" an achingly familiar voice murmured next to her. The tiniest bit of moonlight revealed Sayid entering what she just realized was her tent.

He was right beside her then, strong arms wrapped around her, and held her close.

"Wha...what happened?" Shannon mumbled blearily.

"Shhh. Try to rest. You've been unconscious for most of the day." He pulled the blankets closer around her and brushed a strand of hairout of her face.

"Sayid." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, breathing him in, letting him fill her mind.

She fell asleep, at that moment feeling more comforted than she had felt most of her life.

* * *

Immense light. 

Shannon tried to open her eyes, to no avail. Gradually, sounds came to her ears. Distant bird calls, people's shouts, the crashing ofthewaveson the shore.

She finally was able to open her eyes a crack, an overwhelming blur of color and light entering her vision.

She quickly snapped them shut.

She tried again, this time getting them open halfway. She shut them again.

"Trying to make rainbows?" a familiar voice sounded just next to her, making her jump.

The voice persisted. "Because its not going to work like that."

"Excuse me?" Shannon squinted up at Charlie, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"You know," he piped, "Rainbows. If you narrow your eyelids just enough and look up at the sunlight, you see rainbows." He waited, obviously desiring a response.

"Fascinating," Shannon offered.

"Oh, come on, you mean to tell meyou never tried that?"

"Actually--" Shannon was cut off from making posssibly the easiest one-liner she ever thought up.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to come out of her hole." Sawyer strolled up nonchalanly, smirking.

"Oh, hey Sawyer. I was just telling Shannon here that--" Charlie was--for the love of all goodness-- saved from enlightening Sawyer on his rainbow-theory by Claire's call. "Oh, coming!" He shot them both a grin before trotting off.

Sawyer plopped down on the sand. "So, how's life been treatin' ya?"

Shannon narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shannon, good. You're up." Sayid made his way over to them. She smiled up at him when he reached her, forgetting for the moment Sawyer was sitting ight across from her.

"Hey," she murmured as he cupped her face in his hand.

"Hey, yourself," he smiled warmly back, kneeling beside her.

"Okay, that's my signal to get goin'! Catcha later, Sticks," Sawyer smirked evilly at her and winked. She hated his guts for ruining the moment.

"You should come to the caves now. Jack has something for your head." He pulled her up, and she swayed briefly as the world spun. Sayid held her steady. "Shannon, can you make it to the caves?"

"Yea, sure. I guess I just didn't realize how dizzy I was." She took his arm as they made their way across the beach. Shannon noticed the concerned look in his eyes, and decided to ask him how she came to find herself currently disfunctional later.

* * *

As they neared the jungle, Shannon heard voices_. Okay, I think I'm seriously losing it._

Sayid turned his head. "What is that?" he asked. The voices were getting louder, and people were running ahead to the caves.

"Sayid, Wha--" Shannon began.

"Sayid! Shannon!" Charlie was breathless, and running back from the caves.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Sayid demanded.

"It's--Jack--" Charlie gasped between breaths. "He's--been hurt."

"Where?"

"At the caves--everyone's going there now," Charlie panted.

"Charlie, you take Shannon back to the tent." He turned to Shannon. "I'll be back." He ran ahead, towards the caves, shouts coming up all around them.

"What happened--how did Jack get hurt?" Shannon demanded.

"They don't know. I think Kate found him there at the caves."

All of a sudden a crash hit the trees just above them, sending birds shooting out in all directions.

Charlie and Shannon stared at each other, then slowly turned their heads upward.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Bloody hell..."


End file.
